


西班牙硬币

by Lucius_L



Series: 电话亭 [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: 电话亭 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579270
Kudos: 3





	西班牙硬币

A是一个杀手。

但他一直以来的志愿是做一个摇滚音乐家。

可惜没人要买他的粗口摇滚碟片，全都垫了自家的桌角。

于是他只好从床底下翻出了狙击枪塞进琴盒里，靠血腥的人命买卖糊口。吉他挂在墙上，每天他回来都取下来好好校准弦，擦掉上面的灰尘。

A一贯是一个人独来独往，只在悬赏单上捡自己喜欢的做。他习惯把地图记在脑子里面，在街上低着头走路，避免和任何人对上视线。

那天他很晚才收工，谁让那个满肚肥油的老板足足迟了一个钟头才出现。他像往常一样只开了一枪，枪子打穿了目标的眉心，留下一个丑陋的圆孔。红的血飞溅出来，从准镜里他看得到那个伤口烧焦的黑色边缘。

也许有一天他也被嵌上这么一个伤口，毫不浪漫地倒在小巷的垃圾堆里。每当这样想着，A就感觉自己的喉咙在翻滚，险些吐了出来。

A没有搭上回家的班车。他一如既往低垂着头，好像在忧心忡忡想着自己的心事。顺着佐敦道往下走，第三个路口转弯。

又走了一截才发现哪里不对劲，街边的景物全然不是他熟悉的那些。他迷茫地向周围看了一圈，一时怀疑起是不是自己记错了路。在人生的前30年里他就像一块精准的表，没有走差过一秒钟，如果连这个都已经变了，那么究竟还有没有不会改变的事物？

A想着，觉得有些悲凉。没注意到自己正巧停在一个电话亭前面。

“喂，食糖乜？”忽然有人问他，“棒棒糖200元一支，牛奶糖1000元一支。”有个男人坐在电话亭里面，探出半个脑袋笑嘻嘻地看着他。

A这才注意到这个有些旧的电话亭。里面铺了一层毛绒绒的地毯，看上去有人在这里居住生活的样子。男人没穿裤子，光着腿坐在地上，只穿着件白衬衫，下摆勉强遮住了屁股。他脖子上却系了条粉围巾，下摆上有点流苏，垂在他的两腿间。

这是个年纪不大的青年，眼睛圆溜溜的，眼角却似乎微微挑起来。他似乎注意到A打量他光裸的下半身的视线，不好意思地往角落缩了缩。

“我冇钱嘅。”A只是看了一眼，似乎他是衣冠整洁的样子，与其他人没有任何两样。

他了解这个青年做的是什么生意。同行里面有些人说杀过人之后性欲会高涨，可A却恰恰相反，他只觉得恶心——并且由衷想要逃离这一切。

“先生……！”A抬步要走，却被门缝里伸出的手抓住了衣摆。男人，或是男孩从下面仰望着他，看起来有些楚楚可怜：“我都收得很少嘅……”他说，好像终于抛弃了羞耻一样，努力翘着屁股，做作地晃动了一下。

A看着他，性欲的勃发和理智的冷感让他整个人被撕扯成两半。

“求你了……！”男孩渴望地看着他。他大抵还是个雏妓，不太懂得引诱的技巧，可是这样却别有些青涩的味道。

A停下了步子。他有点犹豫。

“我乜都做得嘅……！”他见A背对着他不出声，却也没有离开，于是跪坐起来探手隔着裤子去摸A的裆部，那个很久没有发泄的部位跳动了一下。

A在心底叹了口气——把背着的琴盒放了下来，提着它挤进了那间狭窄的电话亭。

本来就不大的空间里塞进了一个很占地方的琴盒，就更是挤得男孩赤裸的下体紧贴在A的裤子上。男孩拉下了A的裤链，即使隔着内裤的东西还没完全勃起，尺寸已经看得出相当可观了。他有些畏惧地咽了咽口水，脸上不自觉地流露出忐忑来。

“係唔係觉得蚀本啊？”A打趣般地开口，语调却平铺直叙、死气沉沉。他一直觉得自己不是一个好的杀手，他需要太多时间才能从死亡下面平复。然而不懂行的人却往往觉得他冷静，高效，对他赞不绝口。

“冇啊！”男孩很快地大声回答，生怕A反悔似的，壮士断腕般地舔上了那一团东西，隔着内裤用舌头勾勒出阴茎的形状。A身上有种特殊的气味，F不知道那是什么，但本能地觉得有些危险。

他含了一会，将棉布料吐出来，那支东西将内裤顶得满满的，因为唾液把布料弄得有些透明，依稀可以看到上面的青筋。他用牙齿把A内裤的边拉下来，阴茎立刻就捅在了他脸颊上。

“喂，你叫乜名啊。”A冷不丁问道，轻轻用手拨了拨男孩的头发。

“F。”他谨慎地回答，小心地用那双圆眼睛在A身上上下打量，还自以为动作隐蔽没有被发现。孰不知只是A由他去了罢了。

“喔。”A点了点头，没再说什么。他有点急切地把阴茎捅进了F的嘴巴，又或者是F主动迎合了上来吞吃。

“呜……嗯……”F尽力放松着喉口，不让自己在巨大的龟头填进喉咙的时候反射地干呕。可是这的确太吃力了，他眼睛都有些泛了红，不知不觉眼眶里溢满了液体。

“……嗯……！唔得就冇搞了……”A被F一上来就深喉的动作吓了一跳，往后面退了一步。但后背靠上了玻璃门，已经无处可退。

F却好像不服输一样，吐出了A的阴茎，呛咳了好一阵才顺匀了气。“我得嘅！”他说，分明连声音都有点哑。

“唉……”A还以为他是个做惯了的，却发现这家伙实际上可不像看上去那么熟练，真的也许还是个未经人事的孩子。

他俯下身来，风衣的长摆扫过了地毯，身上粘着的硝烟味充满了F的鼻腔。A放平了琴盒，让F坐在上面，从F那件旧黄的衬衫衣摆下面摸索进去，玩弄他的乳头。同时沿着F的锁骨轻轻啃咬，留下了深深浅浅的红痕。

“嗯……哼。”F从鼻腔里哼出了声，觉得自己开始变得轻飘飘的，阴茎也开始有了反应。

A安慰地吻了吻F的唇角，尝到了一点自己的味道，不由得皱起了眉。他探进两根手指，夹着F的舌头玩弄着，模仿阴茎在他喉咙口进出。

“哈……嗯……”F本能想避开，往后面伸展腰身，像一只拱起脊背的猫，后背贴在微凉的玻璃上面蹭来蹭去，从外面大抵可以看得分明。A只是随便撸了两把他的阴茎，又轻轻捏了捏他的乳头，就让他又软了下来，从鼻腔里面哼出舒服的呻吟。

A又玩弄了F一阵，直到他完全勃起，半瘫在琴盒和玻璃墙形成的座椅上喘气。舌头被A的手指拉出外面，好像是在主动舔他的手指。这次他再把阴茎放进F的口腔就容易了很多，F努力地学习着，含着他的龟头吮吸。

“再含进去点——”“用舌头……”“依家放松点……”他听着A的指令，努力学习着，舔着A的马眼，用口腔吸吮着含进来的部分。A用了点力插进了他的喉咙，虽然还是不太舒服，但已经不像最初那样难以忍受。F低声哼哼着，有点像是在撒娇，主动伸手撸弄A没有完全深入的小半茎体。

F扭动着身体，另一只手自己给自己手冲。他似乎有点敏感过了头，轻易地就学会了取悦男人的技巧。A恍惚觉得面前的这个青年是在认真把这当作一项工作来完成的——他努力仰着头吞咽着A的阴茎，就连口交都可以让他渐渐感觉到快感，撸弄着阴茎的手动作越来越快，很快就射出了一股精液。F从喉咙里哼出细弱而舒爽的呻吟声。

A抽出了阴茎，F惯性地后仰靠在了凉冰冰的玻璃上，浑身一个激灵，腿间软下来的阴茎轻轻抽动了一下。“对、对唔起……搞脏了你嘅琴盒……”

A摇了摇头，伸手去摸他后面——他本来以为F的肛口会是紧绷而干涩的，却没想到早已经完成了润滑，他探手摸到了渗出的透明液体，大抵是润滑剂之类的东西。

A顿了顿，把F揽在怀里，探进两根手指在他身体里摸索。F的脸靠在他肩上，鼻息喷在他颈侧，随着他摸索的动作呻吟着。“啊……呜嗯……！”F叫着，被按中前列腺点的时候忍不住地挺起胸口，向上窜了一下，可惜很快就又无力地伏在了A的身上。

明明该是他来“提供服务”的，现在却好像是自己享受了起来……他迷迷糊糊地想着，却没办法拒绝这样的快感。只是被A全然操纵着，变成能容纳他的一个提线木偶。

A又一次摸了摸他有点汗湿的头发。他觉得自己正在渐渐平复下来。死亡的阴影被另一个人的体温驱散了。这种感觉很奇妙——他说不上来，就好像同另一个人有了轻飘飘的联系一样，让他不用下坠，但也不用紧密地贴近在一起。

F咬着下唇伸手去摸A的阴茎，那根东西硬梆梆地在他手心跳动，让他不由得有点心慌意乱。“我、我得嘅了……！你进嚟啊！”他抓着那根东西往自己的肛口凑，两条大腿尽量向两侧打开，露出可怜兮兮半翘起的阴茎。他看到自己后面流出的东西淅淅沥沥地从A的指间渗出来，滴在了黑色的琴盒上，留下了一个个的深色圆点，不由得又羞涩地夹住了双腿。

“你究竟点么啊。”A调侃他，语气不像一开始那样僵硬。

“呜……！”F只好又羞耻地展开了双腿，任由A摆弄。

A的阴茎终于插进来的时候，F还是有点战战兢兢。上回他可没有这样眼睁睁看着自己被男人的阴茎撑开，那个贪婪的洞口小心翼翼地含着龟头，好像还在随着他的呼吸频率收缩吞咽着，饥渴地渴望着更深的插入。

F沉迷地盯着那里——脸颊通红，眼睛微微泛着水雾，却不舍得移开视线，好像很惊讶又很好奇似的。A一点点往里面推进去——F感觉得到自己正在被慢慢打开，彻底被另一个人使用掌控。

“嗯……嗯……！”他急促地呼吸着，后背在玻璃上蹭动，连那一小片窗子都变得温暖起来。A用力地把最后一小截肉棒捅了进去，然后急不可耐地抽送起来。A感觉到自己已经渐渐有些失控——F在被他点燃的同时，他也等同地沦陷了下去。

F的双腿环上了他的腰，以欢迎的姿态迎合他的进入。A很擅长玩弄他的敏感点，隔几次插入就用力碾过前列腺点，让F很快就又硬了起来，阴茎蹭着A软软的肚子。

A的眼睛渐渐地变得深沉，原本梳得整齐的头发也漏下来几缕。他揉搓F的胸部，用指尖揉搓他的肚脐，用牙齿轻轻咬住F的耳垂。F尖叫着又一次射了出来，这次精液已经稀薄了很多，弄脏了A的风衣外套。只是他已经顾不上这个了，整个人被A上下颠动着，恍惚间好像有人敲窗玻璃，他惊得弹了一下身体，却只是无力地跌坐回琴盒上面。

F好半天才让泪眼朦胧的眼睛对上焦，发现只是A恶意地曲着手指敲了敲他耳边的玻璃。

A架着他的大腿，也渐渐失去了力道，在他白皙的腿上留下了深红的指痕。他用力往里面顶着，又急又快地每次都顶在那个点上。F硬不起来，手指无力地抓挠着A背上的衣料，整个人颤抖着软在他身上。

随着A最后把精液灌进他身体里，软着的阴茎又流出了不少透明的腺液。他大张着嘴，却叫不出声，好像被卡着喉咙，粉色的舌头在口腔里若隐若现。

A放下钱，整理着自己，耐心地用纸巾擦拭着充满着硝烟味的风衣上的湿痕。

F终于从恍惚中回过神来，手足无措地软着脚跌跌撞撞站起来。“唔好意思……”他扯了纸巾，跪坐着擦掉琴盒上沾着的东西。窘迫地蜷缩着自己，但却难以阻止那些精液从身体里慢慢流出来。

“你冇衫穿嘅吗？”A忽然问道，这很不符合他的性格。但管它呢，那个瞬间A忽然就想问了。

F摇摇头：“做我呢行要衫做乜喈？”他似乎是很真诚地有这样的疑问的。

A语塞了，沉默着拉上了裤链。

“喂，你係个歌手乜？弹一首给我得乜？”F把琴盒举起来递给他。

A拉开琴盒的拉链给他看里面黑洞洞的枪口，苦涩地笑了。

一个硬币从拉开的空隙里面掉了出来，跌在地毯上。

F捡起了它，递给A。

“就送给你吧。”A说。

F放在眼前仔细端详，那不知是哪个国家的硬币，一面印着个他不识得的外国人肖像，另一面是“5”和圆形的漂亮徽记。

这一阵A已经走了，他的门被合上了，冷风侵入了一瞬，很快又被关在外面。

A背着琴盒顺着街往下走。

他忽然想起一首歌，于是轻声哼唱了起来。

“你我相逢在黑夜的海上/你有你的/我有我的方向/你记得也好/最好你忘掉……”

也许下次可以唱给F听。


End file.
